


Arrangements

by EctoHoltzmann, ForxGood



Series: The Five Families [1]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Mafia AU, The Five Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:57:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9437072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EctoHoltzmann/pseuds/EctoHoltzmann, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForxGood/pseuds/ForxGood
Summary: In the wake of her father's death, Erin and her personal hitwoman/lover make arrangements for taking over the family business... and taking out a few competitors along the way.





	

"I'm not perfect, but I'm trying my hardest to keep you safe."

“I know you do. You always have.” Erin hummed, leaning her head against the blonde’s shoulder. It was a sweet gesture, sweeter than Erin normally was, but there was something about Holtzmann that brought out a more affectionate side in her. Apparently even she sometimes just wanted to be held.

A small sigh escaped her lips, Erin’s fingers mindlessly tracing patterns on the back of Holtzmann’s hand. “It’s funny… The one person tasked with dying for me is the one person I don’t want that to happen to. It’s like some sick karma.”

Well that was the first time anything like that had been uttered. Holtzmann brought a hand up to unbuttoned her suit jacket, loosening the fabric so she could wrap an arm around Erin’s shoulder. “This is a dangerous time. It’s transitional. You’ll be a target, ma'am.” Her eyes already flitted over the faces of the people around them, watching. The funeral for her father would be within the week. And a lot of people would be there. 

“Don’t ‘ma’am’ me.” Erin huffed, looking up at Holtzmann with a slightly annoyed look in her eyes. “You and I both know this stopped being strictly professional months ago.” Granted, they had been sleeping together for nearly a year by now, but at least to Erin, it had just been fun at first. A distraction, a way to rebel and maybe ensure her bodyguard would stay by her side once she’d implemented her plan to take over. But over time, she’d actually found herself falling for the enigmatic blonde, to the point where she didn’t know what she’d do if she’d ever be forced to live without her.

Oh, she’d get by, sure. She always did. But she couldn’t promise the people around her would be so lucky. Erin Gilbert could be a truly terrifying force when faced with people hurting the ones she loved. Still, she sighed, looking back at the office that was currently being cleared out, ready for Erin to move in and take her place there. “I’m always going to be a target. I just worry sometimes…”

Holtzmann shifted enough so her gun nestled under her arm wouldn’t dig into Erin’s back. The blonde wasn’t stupid, sleeping with the Don’s daughter was just a thrill at first. She was still sent off to kill people when no one else could be trusted.

“Erin, it’s this your way of asking me to be your girlfriend? I’m still a hitman, you know.” she looked over to Erin, keeping her close.

“Is that meant to be a deal-breaker?” Erin asked, looking back at Holtzmann with a raised brow. “We’re all criminals here. As long as you’re not using your skills to stab me in the back, I think I can live with that.” Still, she avoided answering Holtzmann’s question, mulling the prospect of actually having her as an official girlfriend over in her head for a while. Sure, it wasn’t that far of a stretch. They had been growing closer for a while now, putting a label on it wouldn’t really change anything. Everyone already knew how Erin felt about Holtzmann; their relationship being the worst kept secret in the organisation. Still, there was something about making it official that would put a target on Holtzmann’s back as well, which was something Erin didn’t really like the thought of.

“Maybe it is.” She shrugged, daring a smile at Holtzmann. “There are worse people I could date.”

“I highly doubt anyone would have the money to convince me to snuff you.” she turned to finally look at Erin, blue eyes meeting the older woman’s. She joked all in all, she would never harm Erin, she had fallen hard even if she ignored it.

She could feel the eyes of the family on them, knowing that Erin would take control unless someone contested the fact. But would they really when she had Holtzmann at her side. The blonde was definitely a force to be reckoned with. She wanted to kiss her lover, but it wasn’t her place. There were rules.

“I feel like I should be concerned there even is an amount that could convince you to snuff me.” Erin countered, her tone equally teasing as she smiled at her lover. Or, girlfriend, maybe. Possibly. Probably. She still hadn’t quite decided on that, yet. After all, was there really a rush to make it official? They had been exclusive for months now, Erin knowing full well Holtzmann had stopped her string of conquests not long after Erin had first seduced her into her bed. Maybe it was best to get the transition over with first, before she focused on personal matters.

That didn’t stop her from intertwining her fingers with Holtzmann’s, though, looking over at one of her father’s most trusted advisors. Harold Filmore was the one to watch, and the one most likely to contest Erin on her claim to the empire. But the redhead had always made it a point to flaunt how Holtzmann liked her over everyone else, and as by far their most efficient hitman, very few dared to oppose the blonde. Or Erin, as a result. It was exactly why she had seduced Holtzmann to begin with. Erin actually falling for the blonde had come as a surprise to both of them.

“We should probably leave them to it.” Erin hummed, looking over at Holtzmann again. “There’s arrangements still to be made for the funeral.”

She would be lying if she said she didn’t know why they began sleeping together. Of course she wanted Holtzmann wrapped around her finger, who wouldn’t? She was a genius, she knew exactly what Erin had tried to do. Funny how it was unexpected when they both felt something other than lust.

Holtzmann squeezed her hand lightly, moving to button her suit coat as she straightened her glasses. She had a few outstanding contacts for the deceased Don, but she needed to run them by Erin now. “There are other arrangements I need to discuss with you as well that involve the other families.”

“Shop talk.” She sighed, leading Holtzmann away from the office. “You do know how to make a girl feel special.” Her heels clicking on the marble floor, she made her way towards the living room of the mansion, crouching down in front of the liquor cabinet. Erin would never admit it to anyone, but the entire transition unnerved her a little more than expected. Their business always thrived best under control and certainty, and any transition would provide turmoil. There were cracks in their foundation, whether they liked it or not, and Holtzmann had been right to worry about potential threats in the next month. The sooner Erin got things up and running, the better.

However, that didn’t mean she couldn’t have a drink to take the edge off.

Grabbing two glasses, as well as a bottle of whiskey, she motioned for Holtzman to sit on the couch, taking a seat beside the blonde as she filled up two glasses. “Alright then, tell me. I know father was on bad terms with the Norths, so I’m guessing they’ve got names on your hit-list.”

“Andrew ‘Dewy’, the Don’s son. Your father wanted it bloody, I disagreed, but didn’t say it.” she sat down smoothly, taking the glass and balancing it on her knee. She noted the fact that some of her men where at their posts in the living room.

“Leave.” is all she said and they nodded, leaving them alone. They knew better. A pretty girl like her didn’t become head of security on her looks. The first time Erin had seen her come back from a hit, she had accidentally shattered a wine glass. The blonde had been half undressed and covered in blood, cigarette between her lips, coming in to get a bottle of brandy and leaving without a word.

“I’d like to know what you would have me do with him instead. Your father’s decisions don’t matter right now.” She’s rested her arm on the back of the couch, turning to face her lover.

Erin clicked her tongue at that. “Wise woman.” She nodded, crossing her legs as she took a sip from her drink. Arguing with her father had never been a good idea, even his daughter knew as much. Contradict the man too often, and it was a one way ticked to the bottom of the Hudson river, as it were. Another reason Erin was glad she had begun sleeping with the woman. She always tried to keep the few employees she actually liked attached to this place one way or another, hoping to give them incentive to stay in line. With Holtzmann, that had simply escalated into an actual relationship.

“Might I ask, what exactly is your issue with making it bloody?” Erin asked, raising a brow at the blonde. “I haven’t known you to shy away from a little gore.” She suspected the answer was a political one, the same issue Erin saw with the initial order, but she was truly interested to know if there wasn’t another reason for the blonde’s apprehension. It wouldn’t do for Holtzmann to go soft on them now, what with the tumultuous times ahead. Erin was going to need someone by her side who followed her orders without a second thought. She was going to need to re-establish herself as worthy of her father’s position, which meant sending out strict warnings to the first few openly opposing her. If Holtzmann wasn’t going to be up for the job, she needed to know.

“I believe it would look too much like retaliation for something. I’m known for being bloody. But I think a quiet death would make it look like another family.” she took a sip of her drink. Now that they were alone, she could actually show that control Erin loved.

She shifted, wrapping an arm around Erin’s shoulder pulling her close. Holtzmann pressed a kiss to Erin’s neck softly, murmuring. “I think we should mold this into something further beneficial.”

A smile began to play on Erin’s lips as a plan began to form in her head. With a bit of luck, if they played their cards right, they could turn this into something bigger. “What if you went at him in the same way you went after my father?” Erin hummed, looking at Holtzmann with a sly smirk on her face. “Turn the Bradleys into a scapegoat not only for my family, but the Norths as well.”

Placing her drink back on the table, she hummed in agreement as Holtz kissed her neck. It was annoying, in a way, that the blonde knew so well which buttons to push with Erin. If anyone else knew how easy it was for her to come undone under the blonde’s touch, they would never take her seriously ever again.

(Or well, as long as she had Holtzmann by her side, maybe she wouldn’t need to worry about that. The blonde was truly terrifying when she needed to be)

“Are we talking business or pleasure?” Erin asked, her eyes having fallen shut at the sensation of Holtzmann’s lips against her neck.

“Unfortunately, business but that could change.” she reluctantly pulled her lips from Erin’s skin, bringing her drink back to her own lips. The blonde chuckled at the other woman’s suggestion. She could read the bodyguard’s mind.

“But my thoughts exactly.” she downed her drink, loosening her tie as she stood, looking back down at her hands. Funny how steady they had become over the years. “Strangulation it is.”

Erin let out a small whine at the loss of contact, glaring a little at Holtzmann. “You’re a terrible tease.” She huffed, grabbing Holtzmann’s tie and pulling her back down. “Don’t think you just get to leave me here like that. We’re not done.” Her tone was a little icier, taking a sip of her own drink with her free hand as she raised a brow at the blonde. 

“Business first, then. Here’s what I was thinking; the Bradleys have already made themselves quite unpopular over the past months. Claiming territories from the Tolans was one thing, but going after members of the families…” She shook her head, tutting ever so slightly. “Now that just won’t do. And with three of the four families already against them, no one would bat an eye if we made an example out of them. A poor, grief-stricken daughter deserves revenge on her father; that’s just respectful around these parts. My position is established, father still gets his little wish, and…” Erin smirked, pulling Holtzmann a little closer by her tie. “I get to thank you for all your hard work. Everybody wins.”

She allowed herself to be pulled down, smirking a little bit as Erin kept her close. She definitely loved her job. “You forget the fifth family. Mine. Sometimes I forget I was a peace offering.” she leaned down a little more, pressing a kiss to her lips.

“Should I let Gorin know that the North family made an attempt on my life as well. You know, me trying to protect your father.” she winked at Erin, reaching out to play with her hair.

Erin hummed into the kiss, pulling Holtzmann closer as she did. “Wasn’t that exactly the point of you?” She asked, in between kisses. “Ensuring your family’s loyalties? I thought your support went without saying.” Still, Holtzmann raised a good point. Not that Erin was too worried. She knew the blonde’s family, knew her father had always told her about their mutual understanding of each other. As long as they let Gorin’s business be, they would let them be in return.

It was how Erin’s childhood friend, Abigail Yates, had ended up working as Rebecca’s lackey, and how Jillian Holtzmann had ended up in their household. A mutual safety policy, if you will.

“But a little extra incentive could never hurt.” She agreed, pulling away from Holtzmann again. “Set it up, then. But wait until after the hit. It won’t do for her to get involved too soon.”

She reached out, her hand cupping Erin’s check before straightening up. As much as she wanted to pull the other woman into her lap and have her ride the blonde… Now wasn’t the time. “I have some things to prepare. I’ll be back later tonight…”

Holtzmann knew that Erin knew what that meant. It meant she was going to kill a man within in the next 24 hours. “Do I have your permission, lov-… Erin?”

As much as Erin hated to see Holtzmann go, she did always love the little slip-ups the blonde made sometimes. She liked getting the confirmation that Holtzmann wasn’t just with her because of who Erin was, but rather because she wanted to be. Call her sentimental, but with how hard she had fallen for the younger woman, it was always nice to know her feelings weren’t one-sided.

Getting up from the couch as well, Erin wrapped her arms around the blonde’s neck, pulling her in for another kiss before stepping back. “As long as you’re careful. You’re not allowed to die for anyone but me, got it?”

“I would prefer not to be killed at all. But you know how I feel.” she adjusted her glasses, looking over at Erin as she smoothed out her black suit. The assassin crossed the room, slipping on tight leather gloves before fishing out and lighting a cigarette.

“Don’t leave your room tonight. Not safe.” when she crossed back she held out her keys and phone to the other woman. “won’t need them. I’ll be back when it’s done.” This is the moment when I love yous would be shared between two normal people… But they were far from normal.

“Play a movie or something. Loud. Anyone comes looking for me… Just say we’re fucking.” The blonde’s face steeled, mentally preparing to go do her job. Holtzmann turned to leave.

“Just come back to me.” Erin took the keys and the phone from Holtzmann, looking at her with an expression that could almost be called ‘worried’. “It takes an awfully long time to break in a new bodyguard.” It was as close to an ‘I love you’ as Erin was going to get in situations like these. It always unnerved her a little, not knowing if Holtzmann would be back, not knowing what was going to happen… she tried to detach herself during these moments, trying to make it easier on herself should the day ever come that Holtz didn’t come back.

(she doubted it would work)

“I know the protocol, Holtz.” Erin rolled her eyes, but a fond smile played on her lips. “I’ll see you later.” Her tone left no room for argument, Erin turning on her heels and walking back towards the offices. she planned to spend the rest of the afternoon working, taking a large stack of files with her to her room a she waited, trying to focus on the task at hand rather than the absence of her lover.

She paused just before the door, turning slightly to watch Erin leave. Holtzmann tried to tell herself that it was to make sure she was safe. Lies. Once she was out of sight, the blonde walked out, turning the interior lock before closing the door behind her. She kept to the shadows as she walked out of the mansion, keeping out of sight.

It was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of The Five Families AU with ForxGood/scientificxmethod (tumblr).


End file.
